Brother's Keeper
by calmenex
Summary: Kagura decides to go with the Kihetai when they bring Kada to the Harusame. She sees it as a chance to finally get close to her brother - One shot.


I don't own anything...well, maybe the idea. Some lines are copied from the series others not so much.

* * *

 **Brother's Keeper – Being on good terms with your family is important.**

Ever since the incident in Yoshiwara, Kagura kept thinking of her stupid brother. At the time, she hadn't paid much attention to what Kamui blabbed about but as the young yato was recovering his words echoed in her mind. She couldn't believe that he actually dared to request Gin-san to take care of her, as if Kamui had any right after he so selfishly left.

His stupid siscon made her seethe and Kagura wanted nothing more than to kick his ass into the cold, lonely abyss known as space.

Yet behind her apparent anger, she felt like that little girl again who continuously wished for her brother's return. And she couldn't help but think that maybe – just maybe – he did care.

So this time instead of crying and standing in the rain with her umbrella, she decided to do something about it.

The first idea was to go to Yoshiwara. Since now that the old (king of the night) man was dead and Kamui in charge, she should be able to get a message to him. There was only one problem; her stupid brother. She seriously doubted that he actually cared about the place.

Her second idea was to buy a ticket into space, but when she went to the terminal there were no flights to Harusame headquarters. Not that she even knew where that was. And besides even if Kagura borrowed all of Gin-san's savings it still wouldn't have been enough for a ticket. The guy was seriously broke. It was a wonder they still had a place to live.

The third idea was to steal a spaceship. It would have been fun. She could have become the captain and made her own pirate crew; a genius swordsman, a navigator, a smoking cook, a liar, a reindeer doctor, a perverted shipmaster and a skeleton musician – but then she remembered that her arms couldn't stretch.

So instead Kagura had been keeping an ear open for anything to do with the Harusame or her brother. And when soon after the four Deva arc she heard that a certain group of radicalists came to ship Kada off to the Harusame base, the young Yato finally found the chance she'd been waiting for.

Now here she stood; a desolate moonlit port at Edo bay, quietly watching as the Kihetai dragged the bound former Deva into their ship. Kagura recognized two of the people below. One was the dirty-pants blonde who shot her and the other that weird pervert. She let herself fall from the stacked moving containers and landed on her feet with a loud thud, instantly earning their attention. They drew their weapons, ready to attack – "Take me with you."

And that's how Kagura found herself eating stacks of dishes while the Kihetai watched her.

...

...

...

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Matako screamed while pointing a finger at the female yato who greedily munched on a piece of meat.

Kagura kept her bored eyes on the dirty-pants blonde but held out her empty bowl to the pervert. "More."

"Now, now, don't be in such a rush. Nobody's going to take your food away." Takechi gave her another serving of rice, happy to help out a female in her prime. "Chew properly and eat the boiled veggies too."

"Are you kidding me?! What are you domesticating her for, you lolicon?" The blonde gun...woman couldn't believe the current situation or why everyone was acting as if this were entirely normal. Matako turned to their commander who stood aside passively, smoking his kiseru as he observed the yato. "Why are we letting her of all people on board? She attacked us Shinsuke-sama."

"It was self-defence aru." Kagura intercepted with a mouthful of food.

"You were trespassing!"

"That's Zura's fault aru."

"HaaAAAH?! You're to blame!"

In response Kagura only rolled her eyes, whispering something about stingy attitude and dirty panties.

"Why are you even here? Are you trying to burn through our provisions?!"

"Gin-chan doesn't have enough money aru." Kagura deadpanned earning incredulous looks. Then chaos ensued; shouting left and right, bullets flying straight for her which she easily dodged and even more shouting. Kagura set down her empty bowl, staring at it with clear determined eyes as she spoke with uncharacteristic calmness. "There is someone I have to see, it doesn't matter who will come in my way or who I'll have to use..."

...

...

...

Chewing on her sukonbu, Kagura trailed through the metal halls of the Harusame base. When they had docked at the base she had taken her umbrella, bag and cloak then walked straight out the airship. Everything looked the same. It was annoyingly hard to tell how long she had been walking and her stomach was starting to grumble hungrily. She tried finding the canteen but the place was like a maze and she wondered how Kamui even found his way through here.

Grey walls, yellow overhead light and prison cells to the side. Yeah, she was definitely lost. Suddenly Kagura stopped mid-step. She set her foot down and mechanically turned to her right. A stoic expression graced her face while she stuck another piece of sukonbu into her mouth. "Did you sleep-walk into the cell, Bakamui?"

"Ara~ Imotou-chan?" He cocked his head to the side with that stupid smile on his face as he regarded the younger yato. "Must be dreaming..."

In response Kagura crouched down, stuck her arm through the bars and pinched his cheek hard enough to bruise. "Have you lost all your brain cells, Bakamui?" When he only chuckled merrily she viewed over his bandaged body. A lump began to form in her throat. She felt her lungs constrict, seeing that he was indeed wounded. And despite knowing that he would heal, she hated it – not that she wanted to give him any indication of her inner turmoil.

But he saw it.

"What'cha eating?"

She blinked out of her stupor. Her eyes went from Kamui to her box of Sukonbu then back to Kamui. Kagura narrowed her eyes and hugged the box possessively. "I'm not sharing, aru."

"Ara? Don't be mean Imotou-chan."

She feverously shook her head, mumbling out 'no, no, no's'. Of course that was exactly what Kamui wanted; her attention on something other than his injuries. It was working perfectly. She was still the weak little sister he knew and loathed. He chuckled at her display until they settled into a somewhat comfortable silence – as comfortable as it gets when shackled in a prison cell.

"...I'll give you a box when you get out alive, Bakaniki."

...

...

...

A public execution. Kagura felt her heart plummet when she stood amongst the spectators, watching as Takasugi stepped onto the platform and requested to be the executioner. Her breath hitched when he sliced Kamui with his sword and she barely caught herself from running down there. Her eyes stung with tears and disbelieve when her elder brother fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

The momentary silence that ensued the ranks of spectators broke her heart and it felt like years past until time finally flowed again. Kagura never realized when the Harusame started attacking Takasugi. She kept her eyes trained on her brother.

Only when he suddenly moved and broke someone's neck, could she breathe again.

Then anger bubbled within her. _'How dare he play dead?!'_ Kagura bent her knees and with all her might pushed off the ground. She jumped high into the air and landed right between Takasugi and her idiot brother – much to the former's surprise. Her open umbrella struck down just in time to repel incoming bullets.

Kamui's eyes flickered to her as she joined the fray.

...

...

...

"Oujo-chan what are you doing here?" Abuto looked down at the young yato thinking that she was just as crazy as her brother. No matter their differences, the two were still so similar. And Abuto mentally thanked every heavenly and hellish being that he only had to deal with one of them. Kamui caused enough headaches and expenses.

"Eh~ you're alive aru."

The way she said it with big innocent doe-eyes and Kamui's amused chuckles, annoyed him to no end. "Not thanks to you, Kemono!"

In response Kagura sniffed and instantly turned to her brother with clearly fake sadness. "K-kamui..."

Abuto watched incredulously as his fierce captain now gathered the girl into his arms and patted her head. "Ma-ma~ don't listen to mean old men Imotou-chan. You might catch their stupidity."

"And baldness." Kagura added with apparent understanding.

"Exactly."

"WHY ARE YOU SIDING TOGETHER?!"

The siblings disregarded Abuto's complains as they resumed their usual demeanor. For a moment they stood in silence, regarding each other for two very different reasons. While Kamui thought about how entirely useless the silver-haired samurai is to actually let his little sister travel to the Harusame base alone, Kagura looked for injuries.

With an annoyed grumble she hesitantly pushed a box of Sukonbu into his chest. She really didn't want to give her precious snack to him. And it only annoyed her more when Kamui shoved a piece into his mouth. "Why are you here Kagura?"

"I couldn't miss your execution aru. It's not every day I can see you get killed Bakamui." Kagura explained with a grin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But for him, her mirth was so obviously fake. So Kamui hummed merrily and watched her deflate.

Suddenly Kagura dug into her bad, pulled out an oddly wrapped box and handed it over. "Happy birthday, Kamui."

Onlookers stared speechlessly; shocked that it was Kamui's birthday and dumbfounded that Kagura came here just to hand over a present.

...

...

...

Somewhere on earth...in the country of Samurai...the capital of Edo...Kabuki district...the Yorozuya...a teen with glasses stared at a handwritten letter of notice with dread.

"GIN-SAN! Kagura is gone!" Shinpachi ran frantically to his boss.

"Hm? She'll be back when she's hungry." Gintoki flicked a bugger at the glasses and continued to read the weekly JUMP.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

It's been a while since I actually published something so I thought: Why not start with a one-shot? Soon I'll go back to my actual stories. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
